


La Teoría del Color

by Allyth4Balleseros



Series: Programa de Asesoría al Semidiós [5]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cameos, Camp Half-Blood, Crossover, Demigods, F/M, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Pollux Being A Little Shit, Psychology, Romance, Sassy!Percy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyth4Balleseros/pseuds/Allyth4Balleseros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Segundo día de evaluaciones y los primeros resbalones freudianos de las pobres víctimas...Es decir, Líderes de Cabaña.<br/>Porque haber peleado guerras y salvado el mundo no te garantiza respeto por tu privacidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Teoría del Color

  * _**Levi Coriolis:** _



—¿Cuál es su color favorito, Señor Coriolis?

—El verde. Verde Esmeralda para ser exacto.

—¿Por qué el esmeralda?

—No lo sé, sólo me gusta…¿Por qué? ¿Es un mal color? ¿Eso me hace un sociópata?

—¿Por qué piensa eso?

—Nunca visité a un psicólogo antes de que Lord Apollo lo trajera, no sé qué esperar…

—Sólo tenía curiosidad acerca de su predilección por este color en particular: ¿Siempre le ha gustado el verde?

—Creo que me he encariñado con el color últimamente.

—¿Qué significa el color verde para usted?

—…Esperanza—Exhaló finalmente Levi después de un silencio prolongado, perdido en sus recuerdos.

 

 

> _**Notas:** Una elección inesperada pero acorde con la personalidad optimista de Coriolis…Y con los ojos de cierto Guardián…_
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

  * _**Percy Jackson:** _



—¿Gris? ¿No azul?

—Vivo para sorprender…

—¿Por qué gris?

—Es agradable a la vista.

—¿Agradable a la vista?

—Relaciono el gris con calma y elegancia…

—Elegancia…

—¿Repetir mis respuestas es parte de la prueba?

—Ahora que recuerdo, el Heraldo Nakamura tiene unos hermosos ojos grises…

—…Estoy consciente de ello.

—¿Podría estar eso relacionado con su preferencia por el color gris?

Las mejillas del Hijo de Poseidón se tiñeron levemente de rosado—…Sin comentarios…

 

 

> _**Notas:** Parece que los rumores sobre la debilidad de Jackson por Nakamura no están del todo desencaminados..._
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

  * _**Flora Hamilton:** _



—Magenta. Siempre me ha encantado el magenta.

—Un color muy vivaz, Señorita Hamilton. Muy femenino.

—Es por las flores de Bougainvillea.

—Esas flores son nativas de Sudamérica…

—Sí, pero mi cumpleaños 16 fue hace un par de meses y, aunque entonces no teníamos cabeza para celebrar, el pobre Jake llevaba asegurando mi regalo desde finales del año pasado.

—¿El Señor Mason le obsequió flores de Bougainvillea?

—Dedujo mi color favorito observando mis cosas y enlistó a Killari para ayudarlo.

—La Señorita Zeva es peruana…

—Exacto: Ella le escribió a su padre en Lima para que le envíe semillas y él las cultivó aquí, en un claro del bosque…Dijo que era poco para la mejor amiga del mundo…

 

 

> _**Notas:** Hamilton parece dividida entre conmoverse por el detalle o frustrarse ante la falta de una declaración abierta por parte de Mason._
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

  * _**Clarisse LaRue:** _



—¿Mi color favorito? Pues…Plomo Ceniza.

—¿Ceniza?

—Como los ojos de Chris…

—Esa es una respuesta bastante directa, Señorita LaRue

—Es el color en el que me produce más alegría pensar, creí que esa era la idea de un color favorito.

—Touché…

 

 

> _**Notas:** Bajo toda su bravuconería, LaRue demuestra fuertes lazos con las personas cercanas a ella._
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

  * _**Alexander Blythe:** _



—¿Mi color favorito? Fácil, el Ámbar.

—¿Por qué ámbar?

—Es un color muy dinámico.

—¿Qué significa exactamente el color ámbar para usted?

—Hay personas que son pura energía, las sientes aun cuando no están cerca…No sé si me explico…Es como si su esencia, su alegría de vivir, dejara un eco en ti…

 

 

> _**Notas:** Investigar más a fondo a la misteriosa amiga británica de Blythe._
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

  * _**Will Solace:** _



—Plateado.

—Creí que ese era el color de su tía, Lady Artemisa...

—Lo es, pero eso no significa que no pueda gustarme.

—¿Qué significa ese color para usted?

—Conocimiento y control...Un sentido de seguridad y confianza.

 

 

> _**Notas:** ¿Lord Apolo estará consciente de lo tarado que trae Prometeo a su hijo?_
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

  * _**Jake Mason:** _



—El Marrón Sepia me trae buenos recuerdos.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—Mi madre tenía un pequeño taller de carpintería, le gustaba diseñar cosas como puzzles o pequeños juguetes y siempre me dejaba jugar con los “prototipos” para asegurarse de que ya eran aptos para exhibir en venta.

—Usted asocia ese color en particular con tiempos más sencillos…

—También hay nuevas memorias: Hace un par de semanas, Flora tropezó con una subasta mientras visitaba a su familia. Había una colección de modelos a escala con el nombre Allison Mason grabado en cada pieza. Como terminó en Canadá, no tengo idea. Pero ella se peleó con la mitad de los presentes para que tuviera una parte de mi pasado.

 

 

> _**Notas:** Mason sonríe automáticamente ante cada mención de Hamilton._
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

  * _**Killari Zeva:**_



—¿Cuál es su color favorito, Señorita Zeva?

—Amatista, Doctor Westbury

—Y le gusta tanto porque…

—Es el color del escudo de mi familia, crecí viéndolo por todos lados.

—Le recuerda su hogar…Debe ser difícil, usted es de Perú, ese es un buen trecho hasta los Estados…

—A veces la lejanía me abruma pero tampoco me arrepiento de haber venido aquí…Además, Travis hizo algo potencial–tache eso, lo que hizo fue _**completamente suicida**_ * para subirme el ánimo luego de uno de mis episodios nostálgicos…Ladronzuelo temerario, estuvo a punto de darme una coronaria…

 

 

> _**Notas:** El afecto de Zeva hacia el mayor de los Stoll parece recíproco. Sobre lo que sea que él haya hecho para animarla…Honestamente me da miedo preguntar._
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

  * _**Travis y Connor Stoll:** _



—Señores Stoll, recuerdo haber indicado que estas sesiones eran estrictamente personales…

—Eso lo sé Doc, pero Trav insiste en que usted va a sacarnos los sesos por la nariz con su metodología freudiana o algo así.

—¿Entonces qu…?

—Cinco minutos y entonces dejaré a mi paranoico hermano arrastrarme afuera.

—¡NO ESTOY PARANOICO, CONNOR!

—Ok, si tú lo dices, Trav…Como sea, mi color favorito es el Marrón Chocolate.

—…Almendra. Listo, hora de largarse, hermano…

 

 

> _**Notas:** Pedirle a Lord Apolo que intervenga respecto a Travis Stoll…_
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

  * _**Pólux Embers**_



 

 

> _**Notas:** No se molestó en aparecer pero Lord Apolo confirmó su exclusión de la actividad. Algo sobre ningún psicólogo manteniendo su cordura tras intentar evaluarlo a él o a su hermano y padres sobreprotectores con gusto por convertir a la gente en delfines…_
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

  * _**Nico di Angelo:** _



—Tengo una recepción importante en el Templo de Taranis** en una hora así que hagamos esto rápido: Mi color favorito es el Negro. No, no soy gótico. Tampoco soy emo/bipolar/depresivo. La oscuridad me recuerda a papá. Ahora, por favor, haga pasar a Brianna para que lo envíe con Clovis lo más pronto posible.

—¿Cómo supo que iba a…?

—¿Qué acaso no iba a pedirme el favor de todos modos?

—…

 

 

> _**Notas:** Asegurarme de que mis horarios no se crucen con los de di Angelo, es aterrador cuando está estresado._
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

  * _**Brianna Walker:** _



—Señorita Walker, perdóneme la descortesía pero debo pedirle la mayor brevedad posible en esta sesión.

—Descuide Doc, yo misma estaba un poco ocupada para serle sincera.

—De acuerdo: ¿Cuál y por qué es su color favorito?

—Mmm…Cómo Hija de Iris esa pregunta me genera jaqueca…Pero diría que es el Aguamarina.

—¿Aguamarina?

—Es un color que te relaja, te facilita pensar con claridad, no importa el nivel del frikeo por el que estés pasando…

 

 

> _**Notas:** La respuesta de Walker indica una fuerte alusión a los ojos de su amigo Austin Hatfield._
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

  * _**Clovis Jameson:** _



_—Hola de nuevo…¿Nico lo volvió a ayudar, huh?_

_—Exacto, así que…_

_—Déjeme adivinar: Él trae prisa y usted está asustado de hacerlo enfadar más._

_—…_

_—¿Qué quiere saber esta vez?_

_—Su color favorito, si fuera tan amable…_

_—Amarillo Pasteeeel…_

_—¿Señor Jameson?_

_—…_

_—…_

_—…_

 

 

> _**Notas:** Estoy empezando a cuestionarme si vale la pena venir al Plano Astral sólo para que Jameson se quede dormido cada vez…_
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

  * _**Ethan Nakamura:** _



—Buenas tardes, Heraldo Nakamura…

—A usted también, Doctor

—Muchas gracias. Ahora, vayamos a lo importante: ¿Cuál es su color favorito?

—Azul Cian

—¿Por el océano?

—…Yo crecí en una isla del Mar de Seto…Siempre he amado esas aguas, me siento seguro al ver ese color…¿Cómo adivinó?

—…Intuición…

 

 

> _**Notas:** Me pregunto quién se quebrará primero: Si Jackson o Nakamura. Lady Venus estará particularmente contenta ese día…_
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

  * _**David Shang:** _



—¿Mi color favorito?

—Tómese su tiempo pero debe explicarme el porqué de su elección.

—Hmm…Supongo que el Verde Jade

—¿Cómo la piedra preciosa?

—…Yo diría que a la piedra le falta brillo en comparación…

—¿Disculpe?

—…Por favor, dígame que no dije eso en voz alta

 

 

> _**Notas:** Intentar contactar con la Ex-Oráculo. Rachel Elizabeth Dare parece significar mucho más para Shang que simplemente su antigua protegida…_
> 
> * * *

  * _**Elsa Beauharnais:** _



—Bienvenida, Señorita Beauharnais…

—Hey, Doc…

—Siéntese por favor y dígame su color favorito

—Fácil: Lavanda

—¿Por qué favorece esa sombra de morado en particular?

—Err…Cultivé un jardín de lavandas en casa antes de venir al Campamento. Durante la guerra pensaba en como papá prometió cuidarlo por mí y eso ayudaba a seguir.

—Usted extraña su hogar

—Me encanta ayudar aquí, pero no soportaría pasar todo el año lejos de mi familia

 

 

> _**Notas:** Beauharnais parece contarse entre aquellos con una situación familiar lo suficientemente estable para vivir fuera del Campamento._
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

  * _**Chris Rodríguez:** _



—Pues, si tuviera que elegir un color…Diría que el Rojo Escarlata.

—¿Escarlata?

—Es un color poderoso.

—Interesante…¿Qué significa para usted?

—Confianza y valentía. Aquellos que usan esa sombra de rojo no retroceden ante nada ni nadie. No si su corazón está fijado en la tarea.

—Ya veo…

 

 

> _**Notas:** La relación entre Rodríguez y LaRue está muy presente en los subconscientes de ambos._
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

  * _**Alabaster Torrington:** _



—Lapislázuli.

—El azul del cielo nocturno, los relámpagos y las estrellas…Particular elección…

—Siempre me fascinó la astronomía.

 

 

> _**Notas:** Torrington ha sido la persona más neutra durante las entrevistas pero su afecto por Coriolis es evidente si sabes que buscar._

**Author's Note:**

> *Lo de “completamente suicida” fue una alusión a una historia Travis/Killari en la que estoy trabajando.  
> **Taranis.-Dios de la mitología celta, también llamado El Atronador. Su dominio comprende el trueno, el rayo y el cielo.


End file.
